Reflected Darkness: Prisms of Moon
He couldn't help but come back to this place. ; the place he first learned to fight. The freezing air quickly entered the man's lungs as he inhaled, and was released as a cloud of wisps back into the atmosphere. Barely anything had changed, even with ten years passing since his last stay; his stay in prison, that is. Yes, these people had imprisoned him all those years ago, and for what? Murder; unintentional murder of a hostage. He remembered that day all too well. The wide eyes of his comrades, the terrorized expression of the one he killed, and the beating he took from his sensei. These things would never leave his recollection for as long as he lived. Of course, with him having the nature he did, it was difficult to not kill at such a time. He had been excited, tantalized even; the feeling was unexplainable. But such trivial things were of the past now; as of the moment, he was focused on the village. Keshin had come out from the suspended animation that was triggered after the sudden ingestion of a heaping mass of dark chakra. During this coma-like state within The Yomi, he was trapped within the darkness of his own mind. He found himself tortured by visions of the past and future. Faces he couldn't make out were in his head, all of them whispering something different. One of them was his daughter; someone who he had lost only a week before. She had been abducted by a group of Jashinists, led by Assei-sha, and was held hostage with the hopes of luring Keshin in. His ocular powers were something that the man coveted. In short, Assei-sha ultimately failed, but had claimed Surotiku's life. Her soul had not made its way to the Pure Lands, but rather wandered the world, as if it were afraid to leave something behind. Keshin had come to this village to start his journey; he hoped to find her soul, and find it quickly. However, he had no luck, and didn't find it here. Rather, he would find something, or perhaps someone else. There was someone there, a small girl who donned a ragged dress, that went past her knees, it was worn, brown with patches of cloth sewn onto where repairs were made, looking to be as if the patches have covered more of her dress than the original cloth itself; the dress ultimately tattered and haggard. Her platinum blonde hair, which appeared in the light to be a light silver, cascading itself like snow, tarnished grey, and a pair of peculiar horns sat atop her head. Her eyes were blue, a deep blue that resembled the most hardened ice, eloquent and intrepid, yet her eyes shown an intangible lament; irresolute malice lurid when her gaze would lock with anothers, she held a burrowing resentment towards mankind. Her skin was was tarnished from dirt, and poor hygiene from living on the street all those years, she was pale almost akin to that of a ghost. Her stature was strong, yet she was gaunt, she was frail, yet she stood tall and proud. Seldom did she see visitors in the village, this was an oppurtune moment to... Acquire some money, or maybe even food, her eyes scrutinizing the man in front of her, her stomach ravaging her mind to go now. Steal from him Sōka would hear in her mind, again and again, like a voice that was ever present in her mind. She took a few steps towards the man, thinking about so many ways this could go, about how it could go wrong. Hunger held sway over her mind, taking a step out from her cover behind a small tree towards the man. Another step came, her knees weak from days without food, her mouth dry as the deserts of the Hidden Sand Village, with no taste of water to quench her thirst. Easy prey the voice boomed, she sought for the vibrant flavours of the bread and butter, ramen and drinks she could potentially recieve with this man's ryo, her mouth practically frothed with the thought of the food and drink, she ventured towards the man, she reached the man, her hands held out straight in front of her. "E-Excuse me sir... D-Do you think you'd spare some money for bread?" she implored, begging like a dog for a treat. The man's train of thought was interrupted by a small voice. Looking down, he beheld the pitiful frame of the young girl. She was frail, and appeared to be absolutely helpless; it almost made him laugh. But something else caught his eyes when he saw her; it was not the pair of horns the young woman possessed, but her eyes shined...very brightly at that. How was it that she maintained this light in the conditions she lived in? It was hardly even living, really. The man removed his mask and lowered his scarf, revealing a surprisingly normal, and maybe even handsome face. His eyes held the same light and color hers did; they were bright blue. A shrewd smile spread across his face as he reached into his cloak for a wad of money. "What is your name, snippy?" He adressed her, his raspy voice resonating through the area around them. No malice, or evil intent could be felt from the man...unusual for him, really. She was so helpless; something that actually made him want to help. It was like his mother had said all those years ago: he must protect those who were unable to protect themselves; a curious ideal for someone as himself. With a smirk, he dropped the money in the girl's hands, eyeing her face. Sōka felt the heft of the ryo in her hands, her eyes bore into the man's, on the outside she looked as happy as could be, but this was just a masquerade of her true feelings, on the inside she broke, she began to speak to the man, happily exclaiming that her name was Sōka, Sōka Kojimo, she began talking about what she was to do with the money, happily telling him of the ramen, bread and drinks she could buy, but this was automated, alien to her. On the inside, she couldn't hear what she was saying, but the noise that sounded similar to a televisions static. How could this be? she kept asking herself, the resentment towards man, the hatred, the abuse at the hands of strangers she suffered as she lived her life on the streets, she was fuming; enraged, like a wildfire out of control. After gaining some self control Sōka managed to find herself back at the reins again, she processed what happened, still staring into the man's eyes. "What's your name?" Sōka asked the man but her stomach roared as soon as the words parted her lips. The man's gaze was not diverted from the girl's big, blue eyes. He was fascinated by this girl; the air she exuded was most intriguing. "Keshin." He stated with a calm look. He sensed the anger the girl felt; the rage that resonated inside of her. He could all too well feel what was stirring inside of her soul. Why was she angry? He was unable to tell. He had just handed her a hefty amount of cash, and had...pity on her. Perhaps that was it; perhaps she didn't want his pity. This made Keshin's smile slowly grow bigger. He felt giddy, wanting to burst into laughter. Would this girl strike him? Did she dare move against him? He would cut her down swiftly if she did; most likely stirring the shinobi of the area. It could be fun; starting a free-for-all in the village he started in may be worthwhile. Keshin remained immobile, simply staring into the girl's eyes, tilting his head to the side. "Ke... Shin. Keshin" she tested the words, the mettle of it rang throughout her mouth. Nodding to him, she glanced to the mask, her arm instinctually lurching towards it, her fingers caressed the mask; face in awe. "Pretty..." Sōka said to herself the storm of anger subsiding; calming to a standstill. Sōka had a genuine smile spread across her face, looking to the man's eyes. "Food?" Sōka's eyes were huge, hopeful. Keshin watched the young woman touch the mask he held in his other hand. He took notice of the way she formed the word "pretty", and how she gently stroked the surface. The hostile air that had been there moments ago was now gone, it had dissipated like a sudden storm in the summer; coming and going in minutes. When she looked up at him, he felt a chill go through him. The way she hopefully stared into his eyes now made him feel helpless. He felt that if he looked into her blue irides any longer, he might drown. "I gave you money, didn't I?" Keshin asked, turning his head to the side as he tried to avoid eye contact. "You can go buy food; you said it yourself." Sōka took Keshin by the hand guiding him down the streets of this village, the people were poverish, watching the girl with hungry eyes who had the aforementioned ryo in the open, without a care in the world she pushed onwards. There was a ramen shop she was most accustomed to, now she had the money to get an actual meal there. Sōka remembers when she use to move past the shop, the aroma of meats, vegatables and broth were heaven to her little frostbitten nose which warmed her nostrils just out of sheer hunger; Sōka thinking it was a good idea, brought Keshin to this ramen shop. As soon as Sōka and Keshin parted the curtains that covered the customers from the elements, his eyes laid on the man's, which were friendly, but as soon as his gaze drifted lazily upon Sōka there was a grimace, a sense of disgust radiated from the man, as the Man mumbled something to himself. "What the hell are you doing here, you flithy cur!?" the man exclaimed, rage vibrating throughout the little hut that was the ramen shop. The owner of the shop hurriedly took Sōka's arm, hauling her from the ramen shop in a swift movement. As soon as Sōka and the ramen shoop owner left the curtains, his eyes locked onto the money that was in her grasp, he went for it, grabbing the money, Sōka and the man struggled over the money, Sōka screaming tears filled her eyes quickly, as the one hope given to her by Keshin was being ripped from her paws, in a swift movement the ramen shop owner had taken Sōka by the arm throwing her at the ground, with the newly obtained money in his hands. "Ehh. Where did you get this?! Little Cur!?" he screamed at Sōka, but Sōka was not listening, she was bleeding from the left side of her head as she struck the ground hard, staring at the ground her eyes blunted, the light in her eyes faded out like a statuette crafted in a distraught pose. "Stole it I bet!" said the man as he shouted for someone to get the authorities. He felt warm at first, when the woman grabbed his hand. Something happened between them; an electricity perhaps. Two kindred souls touching; it felt right to him. Her hand fit well in his. Keshin allowed her to bring him to wherever it was that she hoped to; a ramen shop. As they entered, everything suddenly progressed in the wrong direction. Sōka, now on the ground, stared lifelessly at the ground. That light, the light Keshin had grown accustomed to seeing, was gone. This wasn't how things should be. Anger took over the robed specter; pure, unadulterated murderous energies began to pour from the man in gargantuan amounts. His unrestrained rage would only be satisfied after this man's blood stained the ground he tread upon so lightly. Suddenly, a wind would gather to Keshin's hand; it would take the shape of a double-bladed sword, before solidifying as the blade Muramasa. This weapon, said to have been forged in the underworld, possessed a cutting ability with no rival. One ramen salesman wouldn't be much of a challenge to slice. Throwing the curtain to the side, his eyes met the salesman's for a moment. Brandishing his weapon, he made his move. He caught the other man's chest with a swift blow from his left elbow; this strike would serve its purpose of catching him off balance. The quick move would cause him to falter; surely this man wasn't accustomed to such combat. Next, he swung Muramsa in an upward arc, its tip grazing the snowy ground as he did. The blade first made contact with the area between his opponent's legs. With one clean move, Keshin brought the sword through his foe. For a moment, the man seemed to be in one piece, that is, until the time-lapse caught up. A clean, precise cut suddenly appeared, it would explode into a bloody mess as the two halves of the salesman fell to the ground. The money Keshin had handed Sōka earlier had fallen from the man's hands after the intitial strike that started the encounter. Stooping down, he scooped it up. Clenching the ryo in his fist, he crouched down next to Sōka, and extended his hand to her as he had done earlier. "Might wanna take this and run if you can." He said with a smile. "I'm sure the authorities will be here soon." Sōka had felt the warmth of the man's blood shower over her, a twisted smile had crept across her face, as she looked at the heaping lifeless organic pulp that lay in front of her, the blood stained snow was a light red to her, forming the words "Prit...ty..." again, tasting the words as it came out, but Keshin's words snapped her out of her trance like state. "R-Run?" Sōka implored. Her little hand grasped the ryo, the bills now stained pink from the gore. Sōka got up, but her head injury had made her dizzy two steps was all it took for her to fall, then vomiting bile from her stomach, the sour taste filling her mouth. "I-I can't!" Sōka said in a panic. "What do I do?" Sōka looked at Keshin with hopeful eyes, that he would have a plan. "There's no life for you here now." Keshin stated as he watched several shinobi run torwards them from the eastern side of the village. Positioning himself between they and Sōka, he stared them down. Sheathing Muramasa, he placed it in the holster that was strapped to his back. Then, he focused a large amount of Konkaku in front of him. It appeared to be unstable at first, but then formed into a thin, black rod. As the new aggressors neared them, Keshin released the attack he had prepared; a massive shadowy blast of Yin energy into the surrounding area. Nothing was visible from behind this attack as the inky blackness spread over the area, ripping whatever was in its path to pieces. Screams of both villagers and shinobi alike filled the streets; houses were laid to waste as a result of this massive attack. When the shadowy energy slowly began to dissipate, like a black mist, and Keshin saw that no one else seemed to be alive, he quickly pivoted on his foot and scooped the woman up. Despite her age, she seemed rather small in stature, and was easy to carry. "Guess you're stuck with me, snippy." He concluded as he started his course torwards the village gate. ---- After clearing the village, and evading the Frost village ninja, Sōka and Keshin would find themselves in a small clearing. Sōka kept staring at the blood stained money in her hands, taking only a single light pink bill, fully stained by the man's blood, staring intently at it. "Teach me." Sōka looked up at him. "Teach me to kill those lowly dogs." Sōka's eyes shown with the hope she had before. "So I won't need to beg like one." Sōka still staring at the ryo. Setting her down, Keshin noticed her eyes once more. That light was back; it seemed like he was now the reason this light shined so brightly. He had never felt like this before...no...he had, with Surotiku. Still, this girl fascinated him. She would make an excellent student, and even more, companion. "Not now." Was the response he gave her. "It's getting dark, and you're already exhausted and hurt...no need to push it." "Teach. Me." Sōka demanded from Keshin. "I'm not hurt, just bumped my head." Sōka's face turned into a pout, she then got onto her knees putting her forehead onto the snowy ground beneath her. "Please..." she whined "I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want to be begging anymore... Teach me how to be strong." she pleaded with Keshin. Raising an eyebrow at the her sudden prostration, he sighed into the cold air. Squatting down, he put his hand underneath her chin. Raising her head up a bit, he began to use his thumb to wipe away the dried blood on the side of her head. "You aren't in any condition to train." He began. "You're hungry, fatigued, and hurt. You wouldn't last...so for now, we're going to focus on making you look and function like an actual human being; do you understand?" Sōka winced in pain when his thumb made contact with the side of her head, she sighed knowing that he was truthful with her and that she was unable to become stronger in that moment, but no matter there was always tomorrow. Sōka asked Keshin the plans to make her 'look' and 'function' like an ordinary human being, how were they to do that, when the village of Frost were likely hunting them down at that moment. Once again, Keshin scooped her up. With Sōka in his arms, he leapt up and into a tree. From there, he started leaping onto thick tree branches, and began making his way through the forest. He would take Sōka to the village he had grown up in; the place he had lived with his mother. "I'm going to take you to a village not too far from here." Keshin said as he jumped onto another branch. "They have an inn, if I remember correctly. We'll get you some clothes, a place you can sleep, and some food. Sound good?" ---- Roughly ten minutes later, the two would arrive in the place Keshin thought he would never see again. The village had grown into a small town; little shops lining the streets. An air of hospitality filled the quaint settlement. Firstly, before going out to find the girl food, Keshin checked into the inn the spoke of, and purchased a room for two. After doing so, Keshin would plop down onto the single bed in the room. "You can bathe in there." He said, pointing torwards the small bathroom. "After you wash, put that dress back on and we'll go get food." Sōka nodded to Keshin, then proceeded to the bathroom, she bathed got out and put on the aforementioned dress, gazing at herself. The dirt that tarnished her skin washed off, revealing iridescent snow like skin, her hair was now showing the tint of violet within the silver. She smiled then looked to Keshin, "Food?" she implored, then went towards the door, turning to him only to ask. "Do I look like I function?" she asked him with a devious smirk. With a shrug, he got up off of the bed. "What kind of food do you want?" He asked, ignoring her second question. Now that he could see the woman clearly, she did indeed look human; pretty even. Having discarded the mask he wore earlier, it now laid on the bed. Keshin made his way to the door and opened it, walking out into the hall. Sōka followed Keshin, her stomach grumbling like wild curs when faced with a small injured animal. "I want... Meat, sweets, and lots to drink." Sōka had simply said aloud, drooling with anticipation. "Then train afterwards." Sōka was smiling, she was going to learn how to be strong, something she had yearned for her entire life, after the night her clansmen were killed, her fists clenched at the thought of those damned shinobi... They bore red insignia on their shoulders, a symbol that brought dispair to the girl... But, that was another story as she shook her head to get the images of gore from her mind. Sighing, Keshin would guide Sōka to the nearest restaurant. He had many memories here, for he and his mother used to eat at this place regularly. The smell of hibachi and teriyaki filled his nostrils; he was home. Waving to the lady behind the counter, he found a table and sat down. After the two were given their drinks, Keshin spoke. "It's a buffet, so, you see those tables over there?" He gestured torwards the buffet as he spoke. "You grab a plate and put whatever you want on there, then come back here to eat it. It's as simple as that. I'll pay for it, of course." Sōka sat at the table, the sweet fragrance of the teriyaki, the sour spice of the hibachi made her mouth water yet again, "Buffet?" she repeated, like a newborn attempting to speak for the first time, there was different intonations in her voice, speaking as if she learned from differnt people. Sōka arose from her seat at the table then with a strident gait, she stomped over to the buffet, laying eyes on a luxuriant spread. Sōka filled a plate with food, she came back to the table wobbling as the food resembled a small mountain, stifling out a guffaw as she sat. Sōka tore into some teriyaki pork, the texture of the stringy meat as she chew was most pleasing to her, as the sweetness of the teriyaki, accompanied by the slight burn it gives in the aftertaste was sensuous after she swallowed it down, she drank some water to wash it down afterwards, with a gauche exaggerated sigh of relief. "THAT HIT THE SPOT!" cooed Sōka as she looked up at Keshin, her lips red from the teriyaki. "Spicy." she said, sliding the plate over in an offer of some of the teriyaki pork to Keshin. "Want some?" her wide blue eyes burrowing into his with an imperative look, imploring him to take a bite of the food. Watching the girl trot off torwards the trays of food, Keshin began to sink deep into thought. Firstly, there was the whole matter with Assei-sha. If he really did want to possess the same eyes he did, he wouldn't rest until Keshin's corpse was plucked clean of the Sharingan he bore. If he was willing to sacrifice an innocent child's life, one he had grown to know during his travels with Keshin at that, for the sole sake of power, then he didn't deserve to live. Apparently, the clan that Assei-sha was from had ruled an empire known as the Akuzura Empire; one that spanned over an archipelago outside of the reach of shinobi. This empire had remained well-hidden from most of the world, however, Keshin knew of its whereabouts thanks to a map he had found inside of the very citadel we was held captive in. If he could find this empire, and its emperor, perhaps he could locate Assei-sha... However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden offer from Sōka. "No thanks." He replied with a smile. "I already ate...but thank you." "Alrighty!" she went back to scarfing down the food, washing it down with large gulps of water, she went back and got seconds, then thirds, practically making the cooks work overtime to keep up with her demands for food. Filling herself up to the brim with what felt like tons of delicious food. After she was done, she burped loudly. Looking up to Keshin. "Thank you!" Sōka cooed. Satisfied to watch the woman wolf down food, he continued his train of thought. If he was going to go to this Akuzura, Sōka would indeed have to learn how to take care of herself. He would have to train her, for the better of both of them. Once again, he was cut short in his thoughts by Sōka's words. "Hm? Oh, you're welcome." He smiled, getting up from his spot. "If you're all done, we're gonna go get you a few changes of clothes. Can't always go walking around in that." He snickered. "True." Sōka said. She got up, then went to the cashier, and paid with Keshin's money, taking him by the hand and leaving the establishment. They walked for a while, coming across a clothing shop, she took some money telling Keshin to wait there, as she entered the shop, then bought an outfit. Sōka had bought a red scarf that draped around her neck like a snake, complimenting her hair and eyes, while a leather jacket was donned, two buttons were done up at the top, as one leather strap as fastened arounder her waist, with two more straps dangling tactlessly on her left side. She had new black pants, that complimented her nicely, while also being flexible enough to move around freely, her blue shoes fit her comfortably as well. Presenting herself in front of Keshin she mustered the courage to ask. "D-Do you think this is a nice function?" while stifling out a chuckle, amusing herself with her words. While Sōka took some of his money and made her way into the shop, Keshin situated himself next to the door. Leaning back against the glass wall, he sighed loudly. It seemed as though he would be traveling to this Akuzura Empire. Returning to his thoughts, he began to contemplate how he would go about doing this. First off, they needed a way to get there. Perhaps once Sōka's training was complete, he would be able to find a ferry, or some sort of ship they could take. But as always was when he started to think, he was interrupted by none other than...Sōka. When she showed off the outfit she had picked out, his face now a bit red. "Eh? Oh...uh, yeah, it looks great." He managed, standing up straight now. "So, I guess back to the room." Sōka took Keshin's hand then lead him back to the inn, where they went to the room. She talked about how excited she was for training, then laid on the bed, on the middle of the bed, then covered up. "Ahhh. It's been so long since I've felt the comfort of a bed." she cooed to Keshin. "Thank you so much!" she smiled and guffawed loudly, and she rolled in the bed, messing up the sheets and blankets. Smiling as he watched her do so, he slipped his robe off, now seen wearing the mesh undergarment worn by most shinobi, and a pair of black pants. "Yeah, no problem." He replied before grabbing a pillow off of the bed. Tossing it onto the floor, he walked off to the northern closet. After opening it up and taking a look, he located what he was looking for; a blanket. Seizing it, he threw it over his shoulder and walked back out into the living area, preparing to make himself a pallet so Sōka could have the bed. Before Keshin could do this, she grabbed onto him, hauling him onto the bed, then positioned him onto the bed where she put herself onto him, cuddling into him, and inhaling deeply. "You smell nice." she mumbled, before nuzzling her face into him. She kept him there, and if he dared move, she would make a animalistic growl. Having been caught off guard, he flinched when he felt Sōka's grip on him. Then, as he was thrown against the bed, he made a slight grunting noise. Before he could totally analyze the situation he was in, he felt a bit of weight hit him; Sōka's weight. The woman had simply decided to plop herself onto him, not a worry in the world. Keshin watched as she cuddled his chest, not really sure of what to do. "I...smell nice?" He inquired, a bit confused about what exactly that was supposed to mean. "Like what?" As he said this, he placed his hand on Sōka's head. A genuine smile spread across his face. "Blood, and nice smell." Sōka had simply stated, before nodding off to bed, she was snoring softly, looking relaxed, and carefree. Not really one to question why Sōka was acting the way she was, Keshin decided to follow suite and go to bed. However, his thoughts were still on Assei-sha. After twisting and turning a few times, the whole time being careful to not knock Sōka off, Keshin fell asleep. ---- The Next Day... Sōka awoke to the sun hitting her eyes, a feeling that she was accustomed to, she rose from her spot, Keshin sleeping beside her, she began to think of yesterdays events. It was so surreal that Keshin would actually slay a man for her, even though it was murder the action still held dear to her heart, as she felt a tight feeling in her chest, Sōka quelled her feelings, brushing it off as the left over adrenaline from the post-excitement of everything. Getting out of the bed Sōka walked towards the mirror, studying herself with scrupulous intent, feeling her hair, it was soft and actually felt clean rather than dirty and filled with grease, her skin had an illustrious shine, which had a glow to it when the sun hit it. Sōka put on her jacket and shoes taking her leave from the inn's room. Sōka took to the streets lazily finding her way to the market. The people were buzzing in a hubbub of excitement, as children play in the streets, chasing one another around the streets. The vibrant colours and the smell of the fresh butchered meats filled her nose, she carefully picked out fruits and vegatables, meats and breads carefully, also some spices and herbs to go along with it, she paid the vendors with Keshin's money, that she had borrowed from his wallet. She began to make her way back towards the inn. Not feeling the weight of another on his chest, Keshin felt a difference in his sleep. Slowly, but surely, he started to come around. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Sōka was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she was exploring the town, or getting food. Either way, he was sure she would be fine. With a loud, drawn out yawn, he sat up in the bed they had shared last night, and rubbed his eyes. Throwing the covers off of him, he slid out of bed and stood up. Stretching, he slowly walked over to the bathroom to attend to his morning hygiene. After fixing his hair, he made his way back into the living room. Whenever Sōka returned, and the two shared a meal, it would be about time to begin her training. First off, Keshin would have to discover her affinity. This would be the most important step. After this, the two of them would move onto physical conditioning and basic chakra control. ---- "So how do you get my... Affinity?" Sōka asked her teacher, wonderment in her eyes. "Is there some super cool way of finding out my chakra types?" Sōka cooed. Reaching into his pocket, Keshin pulled out a small piece of paper. "You don't even know how to focus your chakra yet." He said, waving the hand with the paper. "So before we get to the first step, you'll have to learn how chakra works, and what it is." Putting the paper back into his pocket, he looked around at the trees in the little forest enclosure he had brought her to. "Chakra is the energy inside of you; it courses through your body in what is called the chakra network, kinda like blood. To use this energy, you must learn to tap into the chakra that is allowed to flow through your various chakra points." Keshin then made a seal with his hands. "Do what I'm doing, and focus." He instructed. Focus... Sōka had made the hand sign of Ram, closing her eyes and concentrating, altough, she didn't know what she was suppose to feel. So, without making any progress whatsoever, she looked up to Keshin, wide eyes. "Okay, so I focused, but nothing happened. What next?" Sōka asked, thinking that she cleared the first hurdle. Sighing, Keshin walked a bit closer to Sōka. "You didn't do anything..." He said as he reformed the seal with his hands. "You have to be sensitive to the energy inside of you; this seal is crucial. It aids in summoning power from your chakra." Then, as his master had done before, he siezed a nearby stick. "Stand on one foot; you cannot find inner balance without being physically balanced first. That's the first step. Sōka mimicked the hand seal, and stood on her dominant leg, her right. As she did, she was balanced, she was always good with her balance. "I don't see how this is suppose to help..." she groaned, as she stood there for minutes on end without anything happening. "Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Sōka asked. Slowly, Keshin paced around the girl, observing how she positioned herself. After completing a few circles around Sōka, he suddenly poked her side with the stick he held. She would be unable to focus her chakra correctly if she was not balanced. Furthermore, if she was truly balanced, then his poke should mean nothing. Sōka wobbled on her leg, as she attempted to keep her balance. "Why'd you do that!?" she exclaimed. "You aren't comfortable." Keshin replied as he prodded her again. "Your mind, body, and spirit must be in total sync in order for you to do this." Tossing the stick back onto the ground, he watched Sōka teeter a bit. "It's all part of balance. There is balance in nature, and that same balance should be in you as well. Try again." Sōka sighed, making another hand seal, this time the hand seal of 'Tiger' was the seal of choice although she had never seen nor made this hand seal in her lifetime. Rising on one leg again, she closed her eyes... Focus... She inhaled through her nose, exhaling sharply out of her mouth. Focus... her mind centered, the ever present noises around her fading as the blackness of her mind began to expand. Focus... Her breathing slowed down to a near halt, yet it was still there, as she felt the chakra stirring within her. As she focused, her chakra became apparent, although it was a hue darker than normal chakra, although still chakra, as it was a thin film on her skin. Smiling, Keshin observed Sōka once again attempt to focus her chakra. He admired her adamant nature; the way she refused to accept any form of defeat genuinely impressed him. This was why she would make a fine warrior, even if it did take some time. However, he would not have to wait as long as he had anticipated, for Sōka had summoned the power of her chakra. He watched the thin wisps of chakra dance across her skin like a flame. Grinning, Keshin clapped a few times. "You feel that?" He asked. "That's what focusing your chakra should feel like. Now, all you have to do is learn how to do what you just did at a moment's notice." Taking out the thin paper he had been wagging around earlier, Keshin held it out towards Sōka. "Now, do what you just did, but guide that energy to your hand; focus it into this paper." Sōka took the small slip of paper, placing it in her finger tips as she remade the seal of Tiger, then began to focus, as she focused the chakra began to fill the paper, the paper began to stretch out, before then staying still. As Sōka put more chakra into the paper, it began to take form, first the paper began to convulse, stretching and gaining discolouration in weird places, before finally moprhing into the image of Sōka being held by Keshin, the small statuette stood in the grasp of two fingers, as her eyes were closed, as she focused. Tilting his head to the side a bit, Keshin watched as the paper began to bend to the woman's will. When it stretched out, and didn't seem to be influenced by a particular element, he was most intrigued. Then, he began to analyze the way it took on shape; various parts of the paper began to bend and fold, as if someone were shaping it with their hands. Slowly, but surely, the small paper took on the form of...of him? This caused Keshin to become a bit confused, but as he continued to watch Sōka go to work, he began to understand what the picture was. In his small, papery arms, was a girl; Sōka. Perhaps she wasn't aware of what she had done, and what image she had caused the paper to take on. When she had finished, Keshin took the paper from between her fingers. "Your affinity is definitely Yin..." He mumbled, examining the piece of art. "But can I ask what the meaning of this might be?" The meaning hadn't come to her mind, she simply smiled at him, then looked to the paper statuette. "I... I think it's us, and that's you, holding me, because I'm scared." her blue eyes looked up at him, devouring him like the ocean does to the setting sun. "I-Is there any problem with the craftsmanship?" she asked Keshin, a smile starting at the corners of her mouth. Sighing, Keshin took a step towards Sōka. He reached out with both arms; his eyes met her's when he did. His hands made their way around her waist, and came to rest on her back. He pulled her towards him; bringing her into a lover's embrace. "Sōka..." Keshin breathed as he rested his head atop her's. "There is no need to be scared, because...I..." He had only known Sōka for a day, but he could already tell that she was the one for him. Breathing in deeply, he finished his sentence. "I love you, Sōka." Keshin said firmly. "No one will rip you from my arms, ok?" Sōka nodded, then buried her face into his coat. "You promise?" she muttered, muffled by his coat. "You promise that? No matter what?" Sōka looked up to him, her eyes now filled with the light he had seen before, a hope that she was finally wanted, finally accepted by someone. Finally loved. Keshin could sense the fear in the woman's soul. She was nervous; frightened that he might leave her. She had lived in this cold world for so long; all alone. He knew what that felt like; he too was rejected and shunned as a young boy. He was only ten years old when he was thrown into jail. He was treated like a monster. Grabbing Sōka's shoulders, he pushed her back, but only to embrace her once more. To Keshin, actions spoke louder than words. With his hands on her waist, he brought Sōka into a kiss. When their lips met, his tongue would gently caress the inside of her mouth. A single tear rolled down his cheek; the love he had for Sōka was simply unexplainable. Sōka pressed her lips into Keshin's, as she pushed the kiss felt better and better, she felt great. As she pulled away, she looked at Keshin, a red hue splashing across her face. "W-Well, I'll be holding you to that.." she giggled. Category:Maestro